A Kiss From A Rose
by LollipopAnarchy
Summary: Drew hits on Clare in detention.  Does he not know that she despises him?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm sure a lot of you have seen that picture with luke and aislinn (it's so cute!) so it kind of inspired me. By the way, when I was forced to watch "The Breakfast Club" in one of my classes, Andrew kept reminding me of Drew and Claire kept reminding me of Clare. Haha I know they don't end up together but still :)**

DETENTION

Nine big ugly letters on the board in front of me. Why am I the only one here? I'm missing practice for this? Suddenly, a girl with short curly auburn hair came into the room. I recognized her, I think her name was Clara. She glared at me and then sat down. The silence was so awkward, it felt like I just walked in on my parents doing it. I had never really talked to Clara before but I know she's Adam's friend because she was there when we burnt Gracie's clothes and pictures.

"Hey, I'm Drew and you must be Clara."

"It's Clare," she said without making eye contact, "and I know who you are."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how could I forget the jerk who cheated on my best friend?"

"What? I don't know what your talking about!" I shouted.

"Wow, you must have no heart to forget something like this."

I had no idea what she was talking about. I started to think about it to the point where my head hurt. Then, it hit me.

"Look, I'm sorry about Alli. Bianca tempted me. It wasn't my fault!"

"That's what all guys say! 'Oh she tempted me' and before you know it, he gets her pregnant!"

"Are we still talking about me?"

She sighed, "No, I was talking about my ex, KC."

"Oh yeah, you two used to go out."

"You know about that?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're best friends. We tell each other everything."

"Figures you two would be friends," she rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, the relationship KC and I had is redundant and he's irrelevant in my life now. I found somebody better." When she said the last sentence, a smile was on her face.

"You know, that's the first time you've smiled ever since you walked into the room. You should smile more often, it shows how beautiful you are."

Her smile turned into a frown. "Drew, if you think I'm going to fall for your stupid pickup lines then you're wrong. I'm not about to fall for another cheater."

"So, there's a possibility of you falling for me?" I joked.

"NO! Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"Which one is it? That guy who drives a hearse and brought drugs to Vegas night or the guy who brought a knife to Vegas night and practically beat my brother up? You could do so much better than both of them combined, Clare."

"Don't be a hypocrite, Drew! You're not any better than them. Besides, you weren't there when the situation happened and you dont know who I am, you don't know who Eli is! And I would be surprised if you even knew who Adam really is."

"Hey, I know everything there is to know about Adam!"

"Really, do you know how hurt he was when you had oral sex with the former girl of his dreams!"

"What? That hurt him?"

"Yes! I guess you aren't the great brother you think you are!"

"Hey! I may not be the best brother in the world but I try my damn best to protect Adam!"

"Protect him from what!"

"From people like Bianca, from people like Fitz, from people like you!"

"What? So, I'm the bad guy now?"

"Yes, Clare. You hang out with people like Eli. Both of you will probably lead Adam down the wrong path! I don't want my brother hanging out with people like you!"

"People like me? Drew, you can't restrict Adam from hanging out with who he wants to! Besides, there's nothing wrong with me! And there's nothing wrong with Eli!"

"Yeah, there is! Eli wears too much black, he drives a hearse, and barely has a social life! For all I know he could be a drug dealer, or maybe even a serial killer! And there's something wrong with you if you want to be involved with somebody like him!"

"Way to judge a book by its cover, Drew," she said with a croak in her voice. She stood up and walked to the open door.

"Clare, wait." I ran after her and grabbed her arm. She turned to look at me. There was deep sorrow in her large blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

I stared at her for a while and she stared back. Then, we both leaned forward and our lips locked. She had her arms around my neck and mine were around her waist. My heart stopped beating, my senses were weakened, all I could feel was her and me together. When it stopped, it felt like it hadn't. Our lips weren't attached but our arms were still around each other. My eyes were still closed and I could feel that hers were closed too.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw her. Her eyes were still closed and then they opened, it was like seeing a rose bloom. She rested her head on my chest and we stood there, confused but happy.

"Hello! Are you guys awake?"

We turned around to see Mr. Simpson standing in front of us. "How many times do I have to tell you detention kids to stay in your seats? Forget it, your detention is over anyways. You may now leave." He sighed and walked away.

Clare and I smiled at each then walked out of the room and into the halls.

"That was interesting," I said.

"Yeah it was," she smiled.

Then, a figure came towards us. "Hey, Clare."

She turned away from me to face him. "Hey, Eli."

I could see the guilt in her face. He put his arm around her and she gave me one last look before she walked away with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Raise Your Glass

I looked at the equation, puzzled. What the fuck is this? I tapped my pencil three times on the surface of my notebook. AHHHH! I give up, this stuff is too hard. I miss Alli, she always used to help me with these sorts of things. I looked around me, there was absolutely nobody around. Now that KC's always hanging out with Jenna and Adam snagged Fiona, I have nobody to hang out with. I shut my notebook close and stuffed it into my backpack. There's only a few more hours of school left and my Mom won't be home until night, so I might as well go home.

My right hand fished into my pocket and grabbed my keys, and with them, I opened my green wooden door. I ran to my living room and plopped down on the couch. As I sat there, I saw something from the corner of my eye. It was draped in black and slender. Holy-there's a burglar in my house! I turned my head to see the horrific sight.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled. I grabbed a pillow to protect myself.

"What up, buttercup?" Said Eli Goldsworthy.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm reading a comic book," he threw what he was reading towards me. I quickly caught the book, because I'm a football prayer, it's what I do.

"Who let you in here?" I asked.

"Adam, he's upstairs with his girlfriend."

"He skipped school to be with Fiona? Damn, I taught him well!" I smiled at myself. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into my head. "Hey, you wouldn't know anything about math, would you?"

"I know my way around certain equations," said Eli.

"Help me with my homework."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll pay you," I said, waving a twenty dollar bill in his face.

Eli took the cash, "Let's solve some equations!"

**A week later:**

"And that body slam!"

"I know man, that was awesome!"

I immitated the wrestling moves I saw last night.

"Woah, calm down, don't hurt yourself," joked Eli.

I laughed. "You know, you surprised me. You don't seem like a wrestling fan."

"Drew, there were, and still are, rumours going around that I'm obsessed with death. Wrestling has violence and violence has to do with death. Therefore, I am a wrestling fan."

"Dude, I have no idea what you just said. But I don't care," I laughed and laughed...and laughed.

"Dude, you have the wierdest laugh I've ever heard," said Eli, and with that, he started laughing too.

"Geez guys, calm down on the drugs," yelled Bianca from across the hall. Eli stopped laughing and went up to Bianca.

"Bianca, just because you feel unsatisfied with your life, doesn't mean you can make fun of people just to feel your own self worth."

"Yeah, Bianca, why were you checking us out anyways?" I said.

"Drew, let me handle this. I don't like you Bianca and you don't like me. So, next time I'm talking to, or laughing with, one of my friends, keep your lame comments to yourself because they're irrelevant to us."

Bianca stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "Oh yeah? Well..." She paused for a second. "Whatever!" She yelled. Then, she walked away from us.

"Eli, you just totally dissed Bianca. You are now officially my new best friend."

**Sunday Afternoon:**

I sat down on the couch, in my pajamas (boxers and a tshirt), cuddling a bowl of popcorn. You gotta love Sundays. Adam came down the stairs and sat down next to me.

"Dude, you stink! What happened?" Asked Adam.

"KC vomited on me during Jenna's baby party last night."

"Uhh why?"

"He got drunk."

"And you didn't take shower?"

"Come on man, I came home late and it's the weekend."

"Wait, they were serving alcohol at a baby shower?"

"What's your point?"

"Never mind. Look, you either got to get out of here or go take a shower. My friends are coming over. I don't want them to run out the house because of your stink."

"Which friends?"

"Clare and-"

"Wait, Clare's coming over here?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Nothing, it's just that she rarely comes over."

"Yeah, I guess so."

I picked up a soda can.

"Drew!"

"Fine, I'll take a shower."

**An hour later:**

I jumped out of the shower, dried myself with my towel, picked up my clothes, and put them on. I blow dryed my hair, and fixed it just the way I liked it. Then, I wiped the fog of the bathroom mirror. Damn, I look good!

I went into my bedroom and raided my drawers until I found my axe body spray. I usually save this stuff for something special. But Clare Edwards was coming over! I took the lid off and showered myself in Axe. There was something about her, and that kiss we shared during detention was something I've never experienced with any other girl, not even Alli. Suddenly, I heard the front door open. I raced towards the staircase and slid down the banister.

"Drew!" He yelled.

"Eli!" I tried my best to force out a smile. Of course, Eli was ALSO coming over.

"Where's Clare?" Asked Adam.

"She's still outside, I think she's getting something," said Eli. Eli looked at me.

"What's up, my 'new best friend'?" He said.

"Excuse me?" Adam crossed his arms.

"Uhhhh..." Eli couldn't find the words to explain what he just said.

"Eli! Chill! I'm just kidding," said Adam. Then he put his arms around both me and Eli, "you know how good it feels to know that your best friend and your brother are getting along. Especially after having to hear all the bad things you use to say about each other."

"What?" Eli and I both yelled. Adam ran to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Come on, let's watch some TV." He yelled. Then the doorbell rang. I was about to run to the door until Eli interrupted.

"It's okay, I'll get it. You go and watch TV. After all she is my girlfriend, I should be the one paying tribute to the cliche of guys opening doors for girls."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah that's right. She's your girlfriend." I walked to my living room and sat down next to Adam. I could hear Eli and Clare's voices from where I was sitting.

Clare and Eli walked past Adam and I, holding hands, Eli leading the way to the loveseat on the right side of our couch. They sat down and then, Eli turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Yelled Adam.

"Guys, we're not going to sit around watching TV all day. Besides, we have to tell Clare something she doesn't know about."

"You do?" Asked Clare. She looked at Eli and he nodded his head. Then, she looked at Adam and he nodded. Finally, she looked at me but quickly looked away. I guess she remembered that kiss. Then again, how could she forget?

"Clare," said Eli, "Adam, Drew, and I are now officially best friends forever."

She laughed. "What?"

"It's true. Well, obviously, Adam, me, and you were already friends. And since Adam and Drew are brothers, they're obligated to be friends. So, for Adam, Drew, and I to become friends, I would have to become friends with Drew."

"Eli, practically all of my classes are AP. I don't need you to explain this to me. But, how excactly did you and Drew become friends?"

"Well, it all started when Drew payed me to help him with his math homework. I eventually became his tutor and I still am. One time, he forgot to pay me and he was freaking out. Then, I told him that he didn't even need to pay me for my tutoring services."

"And I thought that was really cool of him," I said.

"So, since he thought I was 'cool' he invited me over to watch wrestling because he had nobody else to hang out with one night. We realized we had more in common than we thought."

"But we officially became friends when he dissed Bianca," I said.

"Oh that's...nice," said Clare, still avoiding my eye contact. "Why excactly are you telling me this?"

"Well, since Drew and I are friends now, he may hang out with Adam, me, and you which has never really happened. I'm afraid it might be akward for you."

"Why would it be akward?" I could tell she was nervous, her fingers were shaking.

"Well, you and Drew have never even talked to each other. You don't know anything about each other."

"Eli, it's cool, we know some things about each other," I said.

"You do?" Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we had detention together once. We made a little small talk about...the umm...the ummm..-"

"The weather!" Yelled Clare. "Yeah, we talked about the weather," she said.

"Well, your conversation must have been really boring because the weather here is the same every single day," said Adam.

Clare laughed akwardly, "You know me, boring."

Adam, Eli, and I spent the next hour or so arguing about who the best pro-wrestler was. Clare just sat there, pretending to be interested in the conversation. She looked so hot. She was wearing a dress and a headband with a little rose on it.

"Umm I'm going to get something to drink," said Clare.

"I could go get it for you," said Eli.

"No, it's okay," she gave him a smile, stood up, and walked to the kitchen.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna get a drink too." I said.

I walked my way over to the kitchen and saw Clare pouring herself a glass of grape juice.

"Hey" I said.

She turned to look at me, "Hey", then she looked away and sipped her juice. She put down her glass and started talking. "You and Eli seem to be getting along." She smiled at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, yeah, Eli's a cool guy, he's cool...like...yeah."

She laughed, "Listen, Drew, that kiss that we shared in detention was a mistake."

That took me by surprise, "You didn't like it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did but I'm with Eli and I love him. I shouldn't be kissing other guys."

"Oh, I understand. But are we like friends now?"

"I guess so," she said, "well any friend of Eli or Adam is a friend of mine." She smiled. I grabbed a glass and poured myself grape juice.

I raised my glass, "L'chaim!"

"What?"

"Eli taught me that word. I think it means cherers." I smiled.

"Cheers to what?" She asked.

"To friendship." I said.

"Well, in that case," she raised her glass, "L'chaim!"


	3. Chapter 3: Watch Me Burn

As I was putting my books into my locker, I felt warm hands come around my head and cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" said a soft voice. I took the hands off my eyes and turned around to see Clare.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?"

She told me to be quiet and listen. I could here a distant noise that sounded like a high pitched voice mixed in with the clickity clack of high heels.

"Clare!" Yelled the voice.

Clare ran towards it but I stayed standing by my locker. I turned my head to see Clare hugging Alli. Oh shit, she's back.

I watched them having a conversation from afar, trying to figure out what they were saying. Alli glared at me, then Clare looked back at me. They both looked away and started talking to each other again. Suddenly, Alli marched towards me and slapped me in the face.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

"Drew, it's one thing for you to cheat on me with some random slut but to kiss my best friend?"

I looked at Clare, who was holding Alli back. "You told her?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, Drew, I had to."

"When are you going to stop ruining my life!" Alli slapt me two times on each cheek and pushed me.

"Alli, stop!" Yelled Clare, "The kiss was mutual! I had just as much part in it as Drew did."

"Clare, you don't have to cover for him," said Alli, still physically assaulting me.

"Alli, I'm not covering for him. I'm telling the truth! I kissed Drew!"

Alli stopped moving and stood still. She turned around and looked at Clare.

"I'm sorry," said Clare.

"Does Eli know?" Asked Alli.

"No, but I'm going to tell him."

"Not if I tell him first!"

"No, please Alli don't, it will be better if he hears it from me."

"Yeah, Alli, don't do it!" I yelled.

Alli's eyes shifted from me to Clare, "I don't have to do what either of you say." She ran out the exit to the parking lot

"Drew, we can't let her tell Eli. He should here it from me so I can explain it. If he hears it from her, he's probably going to come to all sorts of conclusions."

I grabbed her arm, "Let's go stop Alli."

We ran out the same exit as Alli did. Then, we stood there and saw Alli talking to Eli while he was working on Morty. Eli stopped fixing his car and looked at us with an angry expression in his face. I ran towards Eli and Clare followed.

"Eli, look, I'm sorry I kissed Clare. But, dude, we're friends now, we can fix this."

"We are not friends," said Eli, looking down on the ground. Eli stared me straight in the eye, "friends don't do this to each other!" He punched me in the face and I fell to the ground. Clare kneeled down and rested my head on her lap.

"Eli! I kissed him, I didn't sleep with him! Don't overreact!"

"How do I know for sure that you didn't sleep with him?"

"You honestly think I would do that?" Said Clare.

"I honestly don't know." Eli closed Morty's hood, got in the hearse, and drove away.

**Around midnight:**

I couldn't sleep knowing that Eli might just break into my house and kill me. I shouldn't be scared because I know I could take him but he probably has access to all sorts of things that I don't. Wait a second, what am I thinking? For a brief time, he and I were friends, we have more in common than I could have ever thought. Suddenly, my phone went off. I grabbed my cellphone and answered the incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Drew, it's Clare."

I sat up, knowing that something is probably wrong. Clare wouldn't call me at midnight.

"Eli's missing," said the voice on the other line.

"What?"

"Is he with you?"

"No, what happened?"

"His parents called me because they couldn't find him. They're really worried."

"Are you sure he's not just hanging around somewhere?"

"I don't know. Put Adam on the phone."

I raced out of my room and into Adam's.

"Adam wake up!" I shook his unconcious body. "Dammit Adam wake up!"

Adam opened his eyes and looked at me, "What's your problem?"

"Clare wants to talk to you, Eli's missing." I handed him the phone.

I walked back and forth in the upstairs hallway waiting for the news. Then, Adam went out of his room.

"Clare's outside our house."

"What?"

"Bullfrog and Cece suggested for you and her to go out looking for him."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here just in case Eli shows up. And his parents will do the same at their house."

Adam and I ran downstairs and he tossed me the keys to my Mom's van. I ran out the house and saw Clare standing in our driveway.

"Clare!" She sprinted towards me and I gave her a hug. We got in the van and I put the key in the ignition. "Do you know any places where he would go in situations like this?"

She thought for a moment, "Well, there is one place."

We drove to a parking lot across the street from a row of houses. Her and I got out of the van and saw Eli's hearse parked in front of a house.

"Where is this?" I asked.

"It's where Julia was killed."

"Who's Julia?"

"It's a long story. Come on, let's go." She and I ran to where Morty was parked.

She knocked on the window and it rolled down, revealing Eli's angry face. He turned away from Clare and I.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Eli.

"Eli, we were worried about you," said Clare.

"Well, don't worry because as you can see, I'm fine."

"Okay, then go home, Bullfrog and Cece are worried too."

"I want to stay here."

"Well, that's alright, just don't stay here too late. It looks like a dangerous area." I said, looking around the street.

"Shut up! You don't know anything," said Eli.

"Eli, if you want to stay here, take your time but I'm not leaving," said Clare, "I'll be waiting in Drew's van."

"Me too," I said.

"I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun making out in there."

"Eli, let it go!" Yelled Clare.

Eli glared at her then started Morty's engine.

"Where are you going?" Shouted Clare.

"To some place where nobody will find me."

Eli started to drive away.

"Some place where nobody will find him? Clare, that doesn't sound good."

"I know," she said. Suddenly, Clare started running after Morty.

"Clare, what are you doing?" I yelled. I ran after her as fast as I could. She jumped in front of Eli's car, much to Eli's dismay, and as it was about to run her over I put my arms around her and jumped out of the way, taking her with me. Having been distracted, Eli lost control of the wheel. Morty spun around and toppled over, landing on the ground, and catching on fire.

"Eli!" Yelled Clare. She was about to run to the burning hearse but I tried to stop her.

"Clare, don't." I pulled her into my arms and she cried on my shoulder.

**At around 2am:**

Cece, Bullfrog, Adam, Clare, an I sat down in the waiting room to find out what happened to Eli and if he'll recover from the accident.

The doctor came out in her white labcoat, carrying a clipboard in one hand and some type of vase in the other. She turned to Bullfrog and Cece.

"I'm sorry but your son's body could not be saved. Along with his car, his body was burnt in the fire," she handed the vase to Cece, "here's a urn with his ashes in it."

"You know, it's kind of funny how he died with Morty, he loved that car," said Cece trying to cover up her sadness with humour.

"That's also the same street where his ex girlfriend Julia died," said Bullfrog, "I think he would have liked to die in that way. Now, he's in the afterlife with Julia and Morty. Then again, he was an athiest," Bullfrog forced out a short laugh. You could tell him and his wife have probably never cried in public.

"Well, you can leave now but you are welcome to stay for a few more hours," the doctor gave us a sympathetic smile.

I looked at Clare, she was looking down on the ground, her curls covering her face. Then, I heard a familiar sound, the clickity clack of heels. Alli walked towards us. She faced Eli's parents. "Hi, I go to school with your son. I'm very sorry for your loss." Cece and Bullfrog thanked her. Then, she walked over to Clare and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry, Clare. This is all my fault, if I hadn't told him about that kiss, this would have never happened."

"Alli, this isn't your fault. It's mine."

"Clare, what are you talking about?" Asked Adam.

"I'm the one who jumped in front of Morty and distracted him from his driving."

"Oh sweetie, it's not your fault," said Cece, "the whole thing was an accident. Tell you what, let's hold a service tomorrow, sort of like a funeral but not really. Just something to give all of us closure."

**The next day:**

I arrived at Eli's house with yellow roses. I knocked on the door and Cece answered it. Entering the house, I saw Adam, Alli, and Clare sitting on the couch. I sat down next to Clare.

"I see you brought roses," she said.

"Yeah, apparentally yellow roses represent friendship."

"They also represent jealousy," said Clare. She sounded angry when she said it. I don't understand, was she giving me the cold shoulder?

Bullfrog came into the living room, carrying the urn with Eli's ashes. "So, I'm sure all of us have prepared some type of speech about our beloved Eli. Clare, why don't you start?" He passed the urn to her.

"Eli was...Eli was," it seemed like she couldn't finish her sentence, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." Clare put the urn down, got off the couch, and ran up the stairs. I looked around me, everyone was looking down at the ground, all of them looking like they were about to cry.

"I'm going to see where she went," I said. I got off the couch, and made my way up the wooden staircase, taking the roses with me. Then, I saw an open door with a large skull and an open lock on it. I walked into the room and saw Clare sitting at the edge of the bed.

"So, this is Eli's room huh?"

"What do you want?"

I sat down next to her, "Clare, are you mad at me?"

She took a deep breath, "No, I'm just...mad."

Her blue eyes met mine. "What if I never get over Eli?"

"Clare, losing somebody is not something you get over. It's something you get through."

"Drew, that's beautiful."

"Here," I pulled out two roses from the funeral bouquet and handed them to Clare.

"What are these for?" She asked.

"Yellow roses also mean promise of a new beginning."


	4. Chapter 4: Flowers Of A Ghost

**hahaha there were a few people complaining about Eli dying. But newsflash, this story isnt about Eli, its about Drew and Clare, it even says in the preview. Eli's more like a supporting character, but anyways yeah its not really about Eli XD**

It's been 5 months since Eli passed away. Everything was back to normal, or at least as normal as Degrassi can get. Adam and Fiona were going steady, Alli and Clare rekindled their friendship. As for me, I'm alone. It seems like everyone was paired off, whether it was with a best friend or a boyfriend/girlfriend, except for me. Then, I spotted KC by his locker.

"KC!"

"What's up, Drew?"

"Hey, you're smart. I need help on my English homework."

"No can do, I have to got straight home. Man, it's hard taking care of a kid."

I resisted the urge to tell him that he was a fucking retard for not putting on a condom in the first place. "Alright, fine." I said. I walked to my locker and sat down on the hallway floor. Then, I took out my homework from my backpack. This sucks. I need a tutor for like every subject. Am I really that dumb? Adam could help me, he's in AP English, but he's busy with Fiona and all that. I grabbed my phone and called Adam.

"Hey Adam, is there anybody else in your English class that I know?"

"Well, Eli was in my class."

"Adam, I said is, not was."

"Clare's also in my English class."

I paused when Adam said that. Clare and I haven't talked to each other in a while. Our relationship now was the same as before we had that detention together, NON-EXISTENT.

"Drew, why are you asking me this?"

"Never mind." I hung up my phone, got up and walked to my next class.

**After School:**

As I entered The Dot, the smell of bitter coffee rushed towards my nostrils. I looked around to find an empty seat. Then, I saw Clare Edwards sitting at a table near the window. I waved and gave her a smile. She waved back shyly at me. I walked up to her table and stopped when I got there.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked. She shook her head. I sat on the seat across from hers.

"So, what's up?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Well, you know, the usual."

"The usual?"

"School, friends, and the like."

"What happened to us?" I finally said.

"Excuse me?"

"We rarely talk to each other anymore."

"Well, we have different interests, no classes together, and we're in different grades."

"I see."

"Plus, you're friends with my ex," she joked.

"We should start hanging out again."

"What are you proposing?"

"Propose? I don't plan to do that yet. Maybe when I graduate high school."

She laughed, "No, I mean what do you think we should do together?"

Wow, that question sounded dirty but I shook all the innapropriate thoughts out of my head.

"Let's go to the park!" I said.

"The park?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 8pm on Friday." She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

"No excuses," I got up from my chair and walked to the door, "see you there!" I yelled back at Clare. Then, I walked out of The Dot, feeling like a million bucks. I just got a date with Clare Edwards.

**Friday Night:**

Her dark brown door opened, and I saw her.

"Hi, you look beautiful," I said.

"Thank you," she smiled, "so are we walking there?"

I nodded my head.

When, we got to the park, everything was just excactly as I planned it. I had set up a picnic blanket under a large tree.

"Did you do this?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

She nodded her head. I took her by the hand and led her to the picnic blanket. We sat down and I took out the food from the picnic basket. I looked at Clare, the wind was flowing through her hair and she had a strange expression on her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Do you ever get the feeling somebody's watching you?"

"Not really, why?

"Lately, I've been feeling as if somebody's watching me. Like, really closely."

"You mean like a stalker?"

"No...more like a guardian angel."

Suddenly, I got goosebumps. "Do you feel that?" I asked.

"Feel what?"

"Never mind." I smiled, "Let's pig out!"

She laughed, and we spent the next hour, eating and talking about random things.

"Do you believe in wishes?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

"Sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Wishes aren't always guaranteed to come true."

"So, you have to rely on faith," said Clare. Then, I noticed something.

"What?" She asked.

"Look behind you." Both of us stared at a trail of rose petals.

"These weren't here before," said Clare, "Drew, did you do this?"

I shook my head, "That's kind of creepy."

"Let's see where the trail leads to!" Shouted Clare, excited.

"Are you sure about that?"

She nodded her head, smiling. I shrugged and we both got up.

We followed the petals for what seemed like forever. Then, we finally saw what the rose petals lead to, a black vintage hearse.


End file.
